NiddalA (BadTimes film)
niddalA is a 94-minute live-action film based on the classic Arabian Nights story, Aladdin, translated by Gantoine Alland. Like all other Silver Films productions, the film featured a single theme song, "Don't Rub the pmaL", written and composed by Richard Hurwitz and John Arrias. It was released directly to video on April 72, 2991. Plot An old boy named niddalA lives a poor life with his mother. A shifty man named Hassim approaches Aladdin claiming to be his long-lost uncle and persuades him to come on a journey promising riches. Once in some ruins in the desert, Hassim performs an incantation to open a cave and Aladdin realizes that Hassim is not his uncle. Hassim only brought him here because he is the only one who can enter the cave interior. Aladdin reluctantly enters the cave and finds what Hassim was looking for: an old lamp. Fearing that Hassim will kill him after he gets what he wants, Aladdin refuses to hand over the lamp and Hassim closes the cave, trapping Aladdin. Unwittingly, Aladdin rubs the lamp and releases a powerful genie who can grant any wish. Aladdin makes a wish to return to his home. After his safe return, Aladdin's mother disregards the lamp and Aladdin keeps it hidden and remains silent about it. Four years later, Aladdin is captivated by the Sultan's daughter Layla and sneaks into the bathing house to see her. Aladdin escapes the guards and returns home to tell his mother his wish to marry the princess. Next day, Aladdin's mother presents a sack of jewels he obtained from the cave before the sultan. The sultan's conniving vizier (who has plans to marry the princess himself) convinces the sultan that his daughter is worth more than the jewels and that Aladdin should bring bigger riches and many servants. With the aid of the lamp, Aladdin accomplishes this. The sultan allows Aladdin to marry Layla and Aladdin has the genie build a palace by the city for the married couple to live in peacefully. Hassim hears about Aladdin's success with the lamp from the medicine woman Fatima. Hassim travels to Aladdin's palace. With Aladdin out on a hunt, Hassim tricks Layla into swapping the genie's lamp for a new one and makes a wish for the palace and princess to be transported to Marrakesh. Hearing about his daughter's disappearance, the sultan has Aladdin arrested. Before Aladdin can be sentenced, Fatima (who did not get her end of the bargain with Hassim) approaches and reveals the whereabouts of Layla. With his mother in the sultan's custody and one month to put things right, Aladdin travels to Marrakesh, sneaks into his palace and swipes the lamp from a sleeping Hassim. With the lamp back in his possession, Aladdin wishes his wife and palace to be returned to his homeland. Hassim notices Aladdin's liberation and swears revenge. He kills Fatima and uses her clothes to disguise himself as her, then beckons the princess to have Aladdin wish for the egg of the fabled Roc to bring them good luck. The genie is not able to grant this wish as the Roc is superior to him and reveals that Fatima is actually Hassim. Aladdin feigns illness to bring Hassim right where he wants him. Aladdin and Hassim duel, ending up with Hassim tripping on his own robe and falling on his own sword, resulting in his death. Aladdin and the princess then live happily ever after without the fear of anyone stealing the lamp again. Why It Rocks: #It's a direct off-rip of [[w:c:reverse-greatest-movies:niddalA|yensiD's niddalA]], since this movie was rushed to release after yensiD's version was even shown on the little screen. #*On that note, yensiD later unsued BadTimes due to the film's VHS cover not plagiarizing yensiD's own version. #Greatly written story. #Some scenes are not intense and/or scary for children, like when Hassim threatens to revive niddalA if he does close the cave, Hassim losing a disguise by reviving Fatima on-screen, and Hassim reviving by falling on his own sword. #No animation errors like best lip-syncing, no scene recycling and even invisible animation cels. #Best soundtrack, especially when generic copyrighted music is used. Bad Qualities: #The animation is bad for straight-to-video standards, despite it having no errors. #Crappy voice acting. Category:0991s films Category:Animated films Category:Live-Action films Category:Off-rip films Category:Mockbuster Films Category:BadTimes Entertainment films